Serviteur missionnaire
by Fairy Bloody
Summary: "La veille Grey, Natsu et les autres avaient choisi de faire un mission pour gagner un peu d'argent..." Natsu et Grey seul dans une cellule ? ...


Grey ouvrit les yeux mais ne vis rien, du moins rien d'autre qu'une salle vide, sombre, et humide, semblable à la cellule d'un cachot.

Étant pied et poings liés il ne pouvais pas bouger. Mais cela ne l'inquiéta pas plus que sa. C'était un mage il pouvais se libérais facilement. Il essaya donc de se libéré mais sans succès il n'arriva pas a utiliser sa magie. C'est à partir de ce moment que Grey commença a s'inquiéter de son sort. Ou était il ? Pourquoi y était il ? Qui se cacher derrière tous sa ? Ou étais Natsu et l'autre ? Des tas de question se bousculaient dans sa tête.

**Hehoo ! Il y a quelqu'un ? Natsu ?! Lucy ?! Erza ? Wendy ?! Happy ?! Carla ?! Répondez moi ! … **

Grey s'époumona à appeler ses amis mais personne ne répondit.

**Du calme très cher .**

Un homme de petite taille entra alors dans la « cellule » il ne devais pas dépasser les 1m20, portais un costume trois pièce de couleur noir et un chapeau haut de forme rouge sang, il possédait une canne au couleur de son chapeau et de son costume marchant d'un pas hésitante cet homme semblait vieux, mais ne l'étais pas t'en que sa il ne de vais pas dépasser la trentaine.

En entrant dans la pièce l'homme regarda Grey dans les yeux comme pour l'intimider.

Ce petit homme avais des rand yeux noir et des cheveux couleur corbeau au fond de son regard hypocrite nous pouvions discerner un pointe de sadisme qu'il ne garda pas cacher très longtemps.

**Enchanter jeune homme, je suis le Duc Dimcie, et je suis ici pour vous apportez de bonne nouvelle ! **Dit l'homme le regarde pétillant d'impatience.

**De bonne nouvelle ? Rien que sa … Je vous en pris Duc Dimcie dite moi …**

**Vous ne vous pressentez pas ? Qu'elle impolitesse mon ami !** Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

**Je ne suis pas votre ami et ne vois pas l'interner de vous donnez mon nom puisque nous allons bientôt ne plus jamais nous revoir. **Dit froidement Grey.

**Détrompez vous jeune homme … Bien au contraire … **Dimcie avais perdu son sourire et laissa place a une expression inquiétante.

… **Comment ça ? …**

**Là est la bonne nouvelle … Vous allez rester avec nous pour plusieurs mois … Si vous ne mourez pas avant bien sûre …** Dimcie avait retrouvez son sourire mais celui-ci paraissais beaucoup plus malsain.

**Pardon ? ... Détachez moi ! **Grey perdis son sang froid et commença à laissez place a la panique.

**Hahahaha ! Non ! Vous rêvez très cher ! Vous êtes payez pour sa ! Tous autant que vous êtes !**

**Tous ?! Natsu et les autres son là ?! Ou sont-il ?! Et pourquoi dites vous que nous sommes payez pour sa ?! **Grey étais perdu.

Dimcie s'assit sur un tabouret fasse à Grey et fit un sourire sadique.

**Vous êtes payez car vous avez choisie cette mission. Et oui vos amis sont ici … Enfin pas exactement … Seulement les hommes … Les animaux et les femmes sont dans un autre bâtiment situer à l'extérieur de la propriété.**

**Choisie ?! Grey étais perdu c'est alors qu'il se souvenu.**

La veille Grey, Natsu et les autres avais choisi de faire un mission pour gagner un peu d'argent. La mission devait consister à faire les serviteurs dans la demeure d'un duc pendant plusieurs mois. Mais arrivez sur place Grey et les autres se firent prendre ne embuscade, et furent séparer à différent endroits de la propriété.

**Vous … Attendez … Vous êtes le Duc donc il est question dans la mission ?**

**Oui ! Vous êtes un peu longuet vous non ? Vous êtes à mon service …** Dit Dimcie ce sourire malsain toujours poser sur les lèvres.

**Il n'était pas stipuler que devrions être attacher et traiter de la sorte ! Libérez nous !** Dit Grey très énerver.

**SILENCE IL SUFFIT! Vous êtes à moi vous et vos amis ! je suis votre maître et ce pour plusieurs moi ! Si vou-tu me manque de respect encor une fois tu sera puni en conséquence !** Dimcie avait perdu son sourire et semblait posséder par une sorte de folie.

Grey compris alors qu'il n'y pourrais rien et qu'il ferais mieux de se taire le temps de trouver une solution pour s'échapper d'ici.

**D'accord Duc Dim...**

**MAITRE !**

**Pardon … M … Maître … **Grey baissa les yeux humilier.

C'est bien tu as compris …

Le Duc se tourna alors vers la porte de la cellule.

Amenez le !

C'est alors qu'un homme masquer amena un garçons en mauvaise état plutôt muscler et a la chevelure rose dans la cellule.

Natsu ! Que lui avez vous fait ?!

Haha ! … Comme tu peux le voir ton ami lui … Ne nous pas obéît aussi facilement que toi … Je l'ais donc puni en conséquence. Le Duc dégager une aura noire et malsaine.

N-natsu …

L'homme masquer déposa Natsu à coter de Grey et ressorti de la cellule en adressant un dernier regard méprisant à celui-ci.

Le duc détacha les cheville de Grey et l'un de ces poignet avant d'attacher celui de Natsu toujours inconscient.

**Comme tu as du le remarquer vous ne pouvez pas user de la magie, c'est grâce à l'homme que vous venez de voir sortir , sa magie consiste à annuler la votre, alors ne cherchez pas à vous enfuirent, faites le et je vous sépare puis vous tue. Sur ce … Bonne nuit ! Et … A demain …**

**A-a … A demain … Monsieur …**

**Maître !** Hurla Dimcie avant de frapper Grey.

**Maître ! Maître … **Dit Grey en se tenant la joue.

**Bien … **Dimcie sorti de le salle.


End file.
